


La tomba di Aragorn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Legolas e Arwen si incontrano alla tomba di Aragorn.Personaggi: Arwen, LegolasPrompt: dirty rain





	La tomba di Aragorn

La tomba di Aragorn  
  
Last time I was here it was raining  
It ain't raining anymore  
The streets were drowning  
Waters waning  
All the ruins washed ashore  
Now I'm just looking through the rubble  
Trying to find out who we were  
Last time I was here it was raining

Arwen osservò una foglia ingrigita staccarsi e cadere dal ramo nero e contorto di un albero rinsecchito. La guardò precipitare sulla figura lattea dell’effige del marito scavata nel marmo della tomba. Il velo nero leggero le sbatté ripetutamente contro il viso, unì le mani in grembo e le appoggiò sulla stoffa nera dell’abito. Il vento le fece aderire la veste alle gambe nivee e socchiuse gli occhi, gli occhi blu scuro erano liquidi. Il terreno tremò e una colonna di un palazzo franò, i resti si sparpagliarono tutt’intorno con un boato e il fumo nero si sollevò verso il cielo ingrigito. Le orecchie aguzze dell’elfa tremarono al forte rumore e strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare bianche. Il rumore cessò e fu sostituito dal gracchiare dei corvi che coprì quasi del tutto dei passi. La sposa del re degli uomini si voltò facendo oscillare i lunghi capelli neri ondulati e osservò Legolas avanzare. Il vento faceva mulinare i capelli biondi dell’elfo intorno al suo viso e la faretra sulle spalle oscillava.

“Mia signora, ancora qui?” domandò. Arwen si girò e tornò a guardare la bara.

“Presto me ne andrò a morire altrove” rispose e la voce le tremò. Legolas osservò l’effige del viso di Aragorn e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“L’ultima volta che sono stato qui pioveva e già c’eravate. Il tempo della fine degli uomini è giunto, nel declino non restano altro che rovine. Ora non piove, ma mi sembra di annegare” mormorò con voce flebile.

“Perché siete qui signore degli elfi?” chiese Arwen. Una lacrima le solcò il viso pallido.

“Anch’io per l’ultimo saluto. Prenderò una nave con Gimli e mi dirigerò verso le bianche sponde” rispose Legolas. Il mantello gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle e la spilla che indossava cigolò.


End file.
